Bane of the Aldmeri
by bLuewErewOlf25
Summary: Lucas gets bored of the game, so he goes to Skyrim for the up-close experience. Also, he's a dovahkiin. Sheogorath, among others takes an interest in him. High-elves learn to fear him. Other characters invade the land. Potatoes and Cheese EVERYWHERE. Rated T for eventual Gore, implied scenes, language and general Skyrim stuff. Also, High-Elf slaying. Not the best of summaries.


**Hey there! So, I'm starting to make another story, this time about Skyrim. **

**This will be about Lucas' adventures in Skyrim to put it simply.**

**This will probably contain some crossovers from other franchises.**

**My FNAF story will be on Hiatus for now.**

**Finally, here's Sheogorath for the disclaimer. Take it away Shoe.**

**Sheogorath: It's Sheo!**

**Shoe**

**Sheogorath: bLuewErewOlf25 does not own Skyrim, since it's own by Bethesda and Zenimax studios. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to turn that wolf into cheese.**

* * *

><p>Another day in Elysium, the birds were chirping, kids were playing, an-<p>

"NononononononoNOOOO!"

…ahem, as I was saying, ani-

"NoNONONO DEAR LORD WHY?!"

…..I said-

"THIS IS THE APOCALYPSE!"

Goddammit, enough with the screaming!

In the island manor, Aria, Zalim and Alex looked up from whatever they were doing to hear the scream. As one, they rushed to the origin of the screams, which happen to be coming from one Lucas Ebony's room. They rushed in weapons and powers at ready.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Aria shouted. While she knew Lucas could resurrect himself, he can still be hurt like any other person.

They saw Lucas kneeling and sobbing over a DVD container.

"My Skyrim game is gone" he said.

Everyone sans Lucas facevaulted.

'Really, you were screaming like that pink-haired banshee just because you lost your stupid game?" she nearly shouted, but the other two were giving Lucas looks of pity.

"I know how you feel bro." The antro rabbit said, while Zalim nodded.

"Why can't you go get a new one?' he asked.

"I would, but the shops are out of stock, and I don't feel like doing everything again. You play it once, you've played it a hundred times" Lucas replied

'Lazy' was the thought going through everyone else's mind.

Alex spoke again." If you think going over most of the game again is such a hassle, then why don't you actually go to Skyrim to make it more exciting?"

Lucas blinked, then facepalmed. "Why the hell didn't I think of that before? It would have saved me six more new games of boring tutorials."

The other three sweatdropped.

He stood up and clasped his hands together. "Right, well I'm off. Thanks for that suggestion Alex."

With that, a blue portal appeared above him, and he disappeared.

**0000MADNESSMADNESSMADNESSIHATECUPCAKESMADNESSLINEREAK0000**

A blonde nord was nearing the border of Skyrim, when a 13-year old made the drop on him.

"Sorry about this." The boy said before summoning two swords.

The nord's eyes widened in fear as the boy brought the swords to his neck and decapitated him. Lucas looked at the corpse.

"Alright, now I just need to do one more thing."

A floating crystal laptop appeared out of thin air, and Lucas started to code. When I say "started to code", I mean that some part and elements of the universe is being modified. Being the Guardian of the Multiverse, he is able to change some parts of a universe or timeline and is even able to create a new alternate universe at will.

As Lucas coded, a blue wisps of energy began to seep out of the nord's body. More and more energy seeped out, forming a dragon, which roared as it was sucked into Lucas' body; the roar echoing throughout the world, even reaching the heavens.

**Oblivion**

A monthly meeting was being held, when the daedric princes looked up at hearing the roar. "Azura, do you know what this means?" asked one Mehrunes Dagon, turning to the Daedric prince of Dusk and Dawn.

"I do not know Dagon. All I can say is that the wheel of fate have changed. Something grand is going to happen, for good or for worse I cannot say. We have to be prepared."

All the Daedric Princes exchanged glances. If Azura was unsure on the future, then that meant something powerful is at play.

**Aetherius**

A black dragon growled as it took flight, heading for Skyrim.

In the Palace of Divines, nine Aedra are gathered for their monthly meeting when the roar is heard.

Akatosh eyes' widened while the other gods looked startled. "Akatosh, do you know what that roar was? It sounded like a dragon." Dibella spoke after some silence.

"I do not know Dibella, but things are about to change."

**Skyrim**

Through all the holds, the roar is heard. Farengar looks up from his work and bumps his head on a shelf.

Ulfric nearly trips on a large rock as he runs.

Tulius briefly glances at the sky.

Elisif spills her morning tea all over her dress.

The Thalmor everywhere suddenly get the feeling their going to die painfully, one even accidently shooting a random guard. "By the Nine!" the guard shouted. "I've got an ARROW TO THE KNEE!"**(OH YEAH!)**

Delphine trips and drops some glasses, much to Orgnar's dismay.

Mai'q the Liar turns and looks at the audience. "Mai'q likes trains"

At the border, Lucas finished coding and the dragon soul has been completely absorbed into him. 'Alright, now I can begin. I might as well handicap myself to make the experience more worthwhile.' He thought as he walked towards the borderline. He casually pulled out a book and began to read as he kept walking.

Unknown (or known) to him, he just walked right in the middle of a battlefield. Imperials and Stormcloaks were clashing sword and exchanging arrows while Ulfric hid behind rocks. Completely oblivious to the battle around him, he calmly walked into the field still reading his book, dodging every weapon that passes him.

He ducked as a sword passed overhead, stopped to turn a page as an arrow almost hit him, dodged an axe, dodged a warhammer, dodged a kitchen sink, and accidently trampled an imperial…among other things.

In Oblivion, Sheogorath was watching Lucas walk up a tree, conveniently avowing some more arrows, hanging there like a bat for a few minutes before jumping down and walking in another direction, still reading his book. "Holy Cheese! This guy's nuts!"

Back to the scene, Lucas was just about to get to the other side when a soldier rammed into him, making his book drop. Frowning, Lucas grabbed the soldier and twisted his neck.

"Damn it. Don't you know it's rude to bump into people like that. Didn't your mother ever teach you some manners." He scolded the dead body. He was about to take a step forward, when he dripped on a rock and slammed his head on a larger one.

"Well…..this is embarrassing." He said before slipping into unconsciousness. Two imperials walked up to him.

"What should we do with him sir?"

"Load him into the cart like all the others, of course."

"He's just a kid."

"He did kill one of our men."

With that, the two loaded Lucas' body into a cart.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Review are greatly appreciated!<strong>

**I'm planning to make Lucas as Sheogorath's champion by the way.**

**The question is...what other daedric artifacts should Lucas get? Place you're vote in the reviews! (Any daedra except Molag Bolal)**

**Top five Artifacts get to make the cut!**

**Thank you for reading! Have a great day!**


End file.
